


Tapestry Rendezvous

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating Harry, F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: Harry sneakily has sex with his bit on the side on his and Ginny's 1 Year Anniversary.





	Tapestry Rendezvous

Someone grabbed Harry’s arm as he was walking down the corridor, instinctively he went to grab his wand but a seductive voice stopped him. “Hey baby.” Whispered the voice and Harry began to harden in his trousers, when Harry focused properly he noticed the long jet black hair, the light blue eyes and then then he looked down to see large breasts.

“Cassie, babe I’m late for History of Magic.” Cassie pouted her red lips, “But Harry, I missed you baby, you’ve spent all your time with...her... I’ve been lonely” Cassie ran her manicured fingers down Harry’s chest and slid into his robe and started rubbing his hard on. Harry tried to protest, “We’ll get caught!” Cassie just smiled and unbuttoned his trousers. “Doesn’t that just excite you, the possibility of your girlfriend pulling back the tapestry to find her boyfriend, the great Harry Potter, with his dick in another girls pussy."

She pulls out Harry’s cock, “Come on Harry, I know you want me.” Any thought about class flew out of Harry’s mind as he shook his bag to the ground, quickly cast the Muffliato charm, threw off his cloak and grabbed Cassie’s hips and pulled her against him. “You are a naughty little slut Cassie, you are a slut for my cock so why don’t you beg for it?” Harry slipped his hand up her high school skirt and slid his finger into her panties, feeling how wet she is he smiled. “Please Harry, I want your big cock inside of me, please.” Harry spun her around and pulled her ass against his cock, letting her rub against it as he non-verbally charmed her shirt to open to reveal she wasn’t wearing a bra. “You really are a sex hungry whore aren’t you baby.” He whispered as he pinched her hard nipples. He sunk his teeth into her neck and sucked. “My Slytherin Slut, I want you on the floor. Now.”

Cassie did as she was told and got on all fours on the cold floor, Harry knelt behind her and took off her panties and put them in his pocket. “I’m keeping these for later.” “Harry baby come on. Ginny will be out of class soon.” Harry grinned as he positioned his cock to her wet pussy, “I know you love the idea of being watched Cassie. You would love her to find me filling you with my cock.” He said huskily before he thrust into her pussy hard. Cassie screamed, “Oh Harry! Yes!” She could feel his cock stretching her. “Oh yes baby, Ginny’s pussy doesn’t come close to yours.” Harry began pounding her from behind, “You wanted this Cassie. Now you’re going to get it.” Harry’s thrusts became blurry at his speed, “Yes Harry! Harder!”

The bell rang and excitement spread through Cassie, Harry pulled her hair back for her to move so her back was against his chest, one hand on her hips and the other pinching her nipple. “I wonder if anyone will find us baby. Doesn’t that just turn you on, I can feel you getting wetter.” Cassie moaned “Harry, I'm so close, please!” Harry groaned in her ear, “Yes Cass, come on my cock. Let go babe.” Harry changed his rhythm to deep thrusts hitting Cassie’s g-spot. Just when she thought things couldn’t get better they heard a voice outside the tapestry, “I’ll catch up Lavender, I just need to go see Harry before potions!” Harry licked Cassie’s neck, “Hear that baby? My girlfriend is looking for me and I’m right here making you come on my cock.” That is what sent Cassie over the edge and she came over Harry’s cock with a high pitched moan, Harry continued to thrust into her and with a grunt he came inside her.

Harry lay over her back trapping their come in her pussy, he slowly pulled out and sat against the wall. Cassie slowly stood up on shaky legs and leaned against the wall, buttoning her blouse back up and pulling down her skirt. Though she had nothing to stop Harry’s come dripping down her thighs, the came together for a passionate kiss and finally break-in apart Harry slapped her ass. “I’ll sneak out tonight after Ginny is asleep, I have a surprise for you.” Cassie licked Harry’s lips, “Tell Ginny I said happy anniversary.” Harry winked at her and when he was decent he looked out of the tapestry and slipped into the now thinning crowd. Cassie waited another 5 minutes before exiting under the tapestry, the corridor was now empty so she walked back towards the dungeons thinking about her surprise as the cum dribbled down her legs.


End file.
